Road to War
by Ryumaju
Summary: AU. The adventures of Enjeru Masamune, an OC and member of Squad 7 under the tutelage of Lieutenant Iba. Features events leading up to, including and following the war with Aizen. Cameos by canon characters. Rated T for language and descriptions of violence.
1. Chapter 1

_**Introduction:**_This story takes place in an alternate instance of the Bleach universe as created by pago and branches off during the Arrancar Saga.

_**Characters and pairings:**_The story centers on my OC and his mentor, Lieutenant Iba. Romantic pairing with another OC which will be introduced later. Cameos by other canon characters (Ikkaku and Renji mainly) and guest appearances by Anrak Ushii, an OC created by pago.

**Road to War**

**Chapter 1**

It was just a dojo, nothing more. The hardwood floors shined from the sweat of bare feet and the light oil that was applied weekly. The screens set in the walls were decorated with drawings of vast landscapes, while wooden bokken and bamboo shinai were held by racks along the northern wall. There was nowhere to sit and simply observe the exercises performed inside; if you were there, it was to practice.

Enjeru Masamune was alone in the dojo, having waited till late at night when the rest of Squad 7 would be asleep, so he could practice uninterrupted. Bringing his feet together and simultaneously clapping his hands to his thighs, he bowed, letting the sandy blonde ponytail he had been growing for some time dip over his head before bringing his torso back to a vertical position. Stepping out into a ready stance, Enjeru selected a kata from the many he had learned and began the prescribed set of movements that particular exercise entailed.

He moved with crisp, precise movements, each technique delivered with the intent to inflict harm on the imaginary opponents around him. As he started to flow from one series of strikes to the next, he found his mind focusing more and more on the movements and driving out the rest of the world. Two hours later, he decided to stop and take a breather. Collecting the towel he had draped over the rack of practice weapons, Enjeru started to pat down his brow and catch his breath.

Returning to the center of the floor, Enjeru once again bowed and took his ready stance. This time, however, he did not start out with an empty hand technique. Taking a slow, controlled step forward, he brought his left hand down to his side and grasped the scabbard at his hip while his right hand came down to rest on the hilt of the kodachi sheathed within. His fingers had barely closed around the handle when he drew the sword in a deadly flash and ended his swing in a horizontal cut across the neck of an imaginary opponent. But he wasn't finished there, indeed it was just the beginning. A series of short katas followed, not as long as the empty handed routines he had been doing, but just as deadly if not more so. After going through several katas, Enjeru slid the kodachi back into it's sheath and gathered his towel when he felt another presence.

"Little late for practice don't you think?" The voice was gruff with a slight accent to it. Turning towards the voice Enjeru found Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba, his commanding officer in Squad 7 standing in the doorway.

Enjeru gave a slight nod of his head to the Lieutenant. "It's an old habit from my time in the Detention Unit, sir. We kept such odd hours guarding Maggot's Nest that you used whatever time you had to practice. I'm sorry if I disturbed anyone."

Tetsuzaemon laughed and entered the dojo, clapping Enjeru on the shoulder as he walked past towards the racks of shinai on the far wall. "Nothing of the sort, Enjeru isn't it? I used to spend hours in here, quietly honing my skills until the break of dawn and dreaming all the while of one day being promoted to Lieutenant." When Tetsuzaemon reached the far wall he selected a full-sized shinai from the wall and took it, also taking from the wall a smaller shinai about the length of a wakazashi. Stopping at the center of the exercise floor, Tetsuzaemon held the smaller shinai out to Enjeru with the handle pointed towards the young Soul Reaper.

"Want to spar?"

Enjeru looked down to the kodachi on his hip. A kodachi was a sword with a blade the length of a wakazashi but with the full handle of a katana. _Lieutenant Iba was quick to notice the difference in my _Zanpakuto_. Most Soul Reapers don't notice until I draw it._ Bringing his gaze back to the Lieutenant, noting a glint in the man's sun glassed eyes and a slight curl of a smile. Enjeru bowed his head to the Lieutenant and took a position across him on the exercise floor and accepted the offered weapon. Both Soul Reapers took a ready stance and bowed their heads to each other, and the standoff began.

Most duels between Soul Reapers begin with each observing the other, looking for a hole in their defense in which to press an early advantage. Lieutenant Iba, it seemed, didn't care much for that part of the duel. He rushed Enjeru almost immediately, bringing a powerful swing down aimed at Enjeru's collarbone. If the Lieutenant were using his Zanpakuto and not a bamboo shinai the attack would cut Enjeru in half if it landed. Enjeru had no intention of letting the attack land and sidestepped while bringing his own weapon up in a horizontal block. Bamboo weapons met with a loud _CRACK_ and Tetsuzaemon's blade traveled down the length of Enjeru's and sailed wide of the intended target.

Lieutenant Iba let his blade travel down towards the floor and spun his body with the arcing weapon and delivered another strike at Enjeru, only to have him parry it away. Time and again Lieutenant Iba pressed the attack with Enjeru deflecting each blow but never offering anything for an offense. It wasn't that Enjeru didn't see any openings in which to press an attack, but more due to the fact that the blonde Soul Reaper didn't use his _Zanpakuto_ to attack. After what seemed to be hours, Lieutenant Iba halted his attacks and stepped back a few feet and grinned at Enjeru.

"You're not attacking, Masamune. What's wrong? Afraid you might hurt me?"

Enjeru smiled back at his Lieutenant and shrugged. "You used to be in Squad 11, sir. I doubt any attack I happened to land would do much damage. I thought we were just sparring using Zanjutsu, and my _Zanpakuto _is made more for defense and not very good at offense."

Lieutenant Iba readied his _shinai_ in an attack stance and chuckled lightly. "Then by all means, Masamune, show me how you attack if not with your _Zanpakuto_."

Enjeru took his stance and waited for Lieutenant Iba to attack again. He didn't have to wait long before Lieutenant Iba rushed him again with a horizontal strike. This time, instead of raising his weapon to deflect the attack Enjeru waited until the Lieutenant's blade was nearly on him and spun to his left, letting inertia carry his body around and whipping a spinning heel kick at Lieutenant Iba's head. Foot met meat and a dull _THUD_ filled the dojo as Lieutenant Iba went sprawling onto the hardwood floor. Enjeru gave a brief smile of satisfaction that soon turned into an open mouthed gape as Lieutenant Iba tucked into a forward roll before impacting on the floor and popped back up in a ready stance before bursting into laughter and rubbing the back of his head.

"Now there's the kind of spirit your unit commanders were telling me about. You pack a hell of a punch…or kick."

Enjeru stood there still in disbelief for another moment before he regained the ability to speak. "Sir?"

Lieutenant Iba walked over to the wall where he retrieved the practice weapons and replaced his weapon before turning to Enjeru and holding his hand out for him to throw his own weapon to him. "You've been in Squad 7 for what, twenty years now? You graduated from Soul Academy with excellent marks in _Hakuda _and _Kido_ and above average marks in _Shunpo_. The only thing that kept you from the top ranks was your _Zanjutso_ ranking. You should have been appointed to the Gotei 13 then, but for some reason you spent fifty years in the Detention Unit. When you applied for admission to Squad 7 you aced every test that was given and was offered a seated position on the spot but asked to be placed among the unseated. Why?"

Enjeru tossed his Lieutenant the _Shinai_ he had been using and wiped the sweat from his face with his towel before meeting Iba's questioning gaze. "I wanted to earn my spot among the seated officers the same way they did, from the bottom up."

Lieutenant Iba shook his head. "There's more to it than that, Masamune. But for now I'll accept that answer until you're ready to tell me the truth. During your time in Squad 7 you've been part of several missions to the world of the living and have impressed your commanders with you combat abilities as well as your quick thinking and strategic thinking. From what they've told me, you mentioned that you study military history and tactics."

Enjeru almost beamed from hearing his Lieutenant praise him. "Yes, sir. I started back in Soul Academy. I've studied everything from _The Art of War_ to _The Book of Five Rings_ all the way to modern military tactics. It's something I thought might help once I joined the Gotei 13."

Lieutenant Iba nodded his head as Enjeru spoke, stopping when he finished. "Well, it did. Your last mission in he world of the living was proof of that. The report your commander filed mentioned you noticed a pattern in the hollows' attacks and helped formulate an offensive strategy that saved a lot of Soul Reapers. And now that I've had a chance to interview you, I think you are the right man to fill the last open spot on my team."

Enjeru's mind went reeling into a tailspin. "Sir?"

Lieutenant Iba clapped a hand on Enjeru's shoulder as the pair left the dojo. "I've had a few spots in my assault team open up recently. I've gone through enough requests the past two days my eyes are probably crossed. But when your commander submitted his report concerning your last mission he made sure to mention his recommendation that you be considered for a seated position in Squad 7. After our little…chat…I think you might make a fine seated officer given some time and mentoring. And I can't think of a better way to put you through your paces than by a trial by fire. What I am offering you is not a gift, Masamune, but a chance for you to show me and the rest of the squad what you're made of. What do you say, Enjeru? Do you accept my challenge?"

Enjeru turned to face his Lieutenant and bowed. "Yes, sir."

Tetsuzaemon offered Enjeru his hand, which the other Soul Reaper took. "Excellent. Training begins tomorrow. I suggest you get some rest. You're going to need it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The _Senkaimon_ leading into Soul Society from the world of the living closed as the last member of Tetsuzaemon Iba's unit passed through. The Lieutenant of Squad 7 walked up to one of his men and put his nose within a millimeter of his subordinate.

"Of all the lame-brained, half-assed, boneheaded things I have ever witnessed, WHO IN THE HELL TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO _PUNCH_ THE DAMNED THING IN THE MASK!?"

Enjeru Masamune held up his right hand, its fingers swollen and out of joint. "Well, sir, it had worked in the past. I had no reason to think it would be any different this time."

Tetsuzaemon glared at his subordinate and his nostrils flared. "It may have worked on _regular_ hollows before, but that was a damned _Gillian_, Enjeru!" The lieutenant of Squad 7 stepped back and straightened his uniform. "I'm more concerned over your other injuries. You need to report to Squad 4 for immediate treatment."

Enjeru looked down at his arms and winced. His sleeves were in tatters and his forearms were cut to ribbons. The blonde Soul Reaper had to cut his white inner jacket into makeshift bandages and wrap his injuries to keep from bleeding out in the field. The simple wraps were already a deep red as Enjeru examined his hasty workmanship.

"I'll heal in a couple days, sir. No need to report to Squad 4 over a few scrapes."

Tetsuzaemon pulled his trademark sunglasses down his nose so that his eyes could be seen by Enjeru. "Masamune, you have two choices. Option one, you go to Squad 4 under your own power and get your wounds treated. Option two, I beat your sorry ass senseless and drag your carcass there myself. You choose."

Enjeru didn't was a second thought as he flash-stepped forward and drove his left palm heel between Iba's lenses, smashing the sunglasses and letting his hand ride high and grabbed a handful of the man's hair before slamming the Lieutenant's head into his rising knee. Bones cracked, teeth flew and blood poured from Tetsuzaemon's face. Smirking to himself, Enjeru turned around and walked away from the scene.

A split second after that thought raced through his head, Enjeru snapped back into reality. Bringing his left hand down to rest on the scabbard of his _Zanpakuto_, Enjeru wrapped his fingers around the black polished wood and squeezed until the wood creaked.

"I'll take option one, sir. I'd rather not see you fight again today. I'll report to Squad 4 immediately."

Lieutenant Iba pushed his sunglasses back up to their customary place on his nose and smiled at the junior Soul Reaper. "Good. And after you finish at the hospital, you're joining me for a drink. It's time for your six month performance evaluation."

Enjeru nodded in agreement and started walked towards the Squad 4 compound.

….

Enjeru was thankful that it was a slow day at the Squad 4 infirmary. He breezed through triage and was escorted to an exam room with almost no hassle. Sitting in the small room Enjeru pulled his _Zanpakuto _from his belt and placed it on the table next to the bed he was sitting on.

"What the _hell_ was that about?! Are you _trying_ to get us killed?"

The kodachi on the table offered only silence in return to the blonde Soul Reaper's questions. Enjeru let out a deep sigh and picked up his weapon and slid it back to it's place on his left hip. "Figures."

As Enjeru finished his rant, he heard the door of the examination room enter and a female voice followed.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Enjeru turned his attention to the door and was struck silent at the sight before him. She, and Enjeru knew without a doubt it was a she by her slight but most assuredly feminine curves. Standing five foot four easily with dark black hair that fell in waves towards her shoulders, she would have caught any man's attention from any time period assuming of course they had a pulse. But what made Enjeru stare open mouthed and looking rather ridiculous were her eyes. Twin chips of jade stared back into Enjeru's eyes and the blonde Soul Reaper suddenly felt as if he would never find his way back from her gaze.

And then he was in front of her, his arms wrapped around her body and pressing his lips to hers, trying to convey in this one moment his every thought and intention of her. She offered no resistance as the two made their way to the exam bed and she fell on top of him.

"Hello…Seireitei to Soul Reaper…are you there?"

Enjeru shook the vision from his mind and found himself nearly eye to eye with his raven haired Beauty.

"Huh?"

The female Soul Reaper smiled and back up a couple of steps. "That's better. For a moment I thought you went into a coma on me." She opened the file she was carrying. "Enjeru Masamune of Squad 7, right? I'm Kisutera Yishona, fourteenth seat of Squad 4."

Enjeru finally regained full control of his thoughts and bodily functions and stood and offered his hand to Kisutera. "Enjeru Masamune, Squad 7."

Kisutera's smiled widened as she took the taller man's hand and giggled. "I'm glad we are agreed on who you are. Now, what brings you here today?"

"I have to have you."

Enjeru blinked a time or two before releasing his grip on Kisutera and holding up his bandaged forearms. "Just a couple scratches I picked up in the world of the living."

Motioning the injured man to sit down, Kisutera slowly began to unwrap her patient's arms. After two layers she found the cloth had been soaked in blood and dried, hardening and sticking to Enjeru's arms. As she removed the last layer of cloth, she realized that in doing so she had re-opened the long gashes in his arms and blood began to ooze out.

"What in the name of the gods happened to you!?"

Enjeru winced as Kisutera pulled the last of his makeshift bandages from his arms. "My team was ambushed on our way back to the Senkaimon after a routine sweep for hollows. We were surrounded before we knew it and were on full defensive." Enjeru's eyes looked into the distance as the details flowed like water. "The Lieutenant was incredible. I've never seen such ferocity in him. But his men were in danger and he was determined to keep us all alive. I had thrown my _Zanpakuto_ into a hollow about to rip into Taijan from behind. I had just finished off a hollow out with a Kido spell when I saw the shadow over me. Out of instinct I threw my arms up in an **X **block. I didn't see the claws until they were tearing my sleeves and slicing into the meat of my arms. The pain…..I've experienced discomfort in training and been hit hard by hollows, but the sound of my own flesh being sliced and torn was something I'll never forget. I don't remember everything that followed too well until I heard the _Gillian _howl in the distance. The hollows that were left tried to run, but we took them out before regrouping to engage the Menos. I tried to be the hero and drop it by breaking it's mask. I knew it was a long shot but we couldn't afford a drawn out battle" Enjeru held up his mangled hand. "I'll not be doing that again for a while."

Kisutera had grabbed a bowl at some point in the story and had filled it with water and had cleaned and scrubbed out Enjeru's wounds. By the time he finished and looked down the medic was already using a healing Kido to seal his wounds.

"Wow. I never felt a thing. How did you do that?"

Kisutera smiled as she continued to work on Enjeru. "It's a little trick I learned in the field. Get the patient talking about something and give just a little nudge with some Kido and poof…best anesthetic in the world. I take it since we weren't called to the Senkaimon for casualties that everyone else made it back safely?"

Enjeru nodded and stared as the healer continued her work. "There were a few scrapes, but nothing we couldn't take care of ourselves." When Kisutera finished, Enjeru held up his arms and turned them over, inspecting her work. "Wow, this is amazing. I've never seen anyone heal injuries like these so fast. Are you sure you're just a fourteenth seat?"

Kisutera washed her hands in the sink and started to dry them off. "I prefer it that way. I usually work in the field but I have to log so many hours a month in the Squad Infirmary. I try not to draw too much attention to myself so that I stay low on the Squad rankings. If I were to advance in rank I would have to spend more time in the Seireitei and less in the field."

Enjeru's brow creased in thought. "You enjoy field work?"

"I know it sounds weird, but I feel I learn so much more out there dealing with injuries and battle wounds than I ever will if I stay cooped up in here dealing with the day to day stuff."

As Enjeru stood up and flexed his hands one last time, he saw Kisutera on her way out the door.

"I want you."

Enjeru cleared his throat just a little louder than he normally would. "Can I buy you a drink later? Maybe when you get off duty?"

Kisutera opened the door and turned to Enjeru and smiled. "I don't date patients. Better luck next time." And with a wink, she was gone.

….

"You should have went after her. She was playing hard to get, you dolt!"

Enjeru was downing his third cup of sake while Taijan was laying into him. Enjeru has told his friend and the Lieutenant about running into the raven haired beauty and they were giving him grief over it.

Lieutenant Iba was on his second bottle and just warming up. "You should have chased her, sure. But what would you have said when you caught her? She told you in as many words she expects to see you again. So you have from now until then to work on your pick up lines."

Enjeru laughed with his friends and poured another drink. In his six months on Lieutenant Iba's team he had gotten to know his teammates rather well, but Taijan Ryodan was the one he was closest too. A 12th seat in Squad 7, Taijan had earned the nickname "The Steel Cyclone" due to his flashy fighting style. He was a little boastful and sometimes more arrogant than Enjeru liked, but Taijan had proven to be a true friend.

The Lieutenant, on the other hand, was about as down to earth as they came. He took an immediate interest in Enjeru and worked with him on catching up to the rest of the team in terms of protocol and some of the usual tasks of a Soul Reaper of the Gotei 13. It took Enjeru a month to learn to perform and proper Konso: the purification ritual in which a soul is sent to Soul Society. Over the six months on the Lieutenant's team, Enjeru had gone drinking with Tetsuzaemon a couple of times and had learned not to try and match the man after the first night caused him to wake up with the worst headache he could recall. That morning Tetsuzaemon was at his door bright and early with what passed for aspirin and gave him the day off from practice.

_Six months later and I feel more at home than I _**ever**_ felt with the Detention Unit._

Lieutenant Iba finished off his bottle and became serious as he eyed Enjeru. "You've been on my team for six months now, Masamune, and I've got to say you've learned a lot. Your skills have improved and you have shown real dedication to the edicts of Squad 7. You saved Taijan's life today at the risk of your own. You fight fiercely, but with a sense of honor that is rare in these times. Before I give you the results of your evaluation I have a couple of questions."

Enjeru set his cup down and focused on the Lieutenant. "Ask anything you want, Lieutenant. I'll answer as best and as honestly as I can."

Tetsuzaemon pushed his sake bottle away so that he could focus on Enjeru. "In the time you've been on the team, I've never seen you release your _Zanpakuto_. You've mentioned before that you know it's name, so you have access to _Shikai_. What I would like to know is why you don't use it."

Enjeru turned his gaze down at the kodachi resting on his hip, and with a sigh pulled it from his obi and laid it on the table with the handle pointing to his left as a sign of non hostility.

"His name is _Kaminari no Ikari_, Lightning's Fury. I learned it during my time in the Detention Unit. Back then I used every minute I could muster to practice and meditate with my _Zanpakuto _in an effort to unravel it's mysteries. Most members of the Detention Unit thought I was wasting time since we were never allowed weapons on our shifts. But I knew I wasn't going to be stuck there forever."

Lieutenant Iba poured another drink for himself and Enjeru. "Why was that, if I may ask?"

Enjeru took the drink his Lieutenant offered him and downed it in one gulp and let the liquor burn down his throat before answering. "I was assigned to the Stealth Force by Lady Yoruichi after being interviewed for a spot in Squad 2. She said she saw great potential in me but wanted to give me some time to hone my skills before being assigned to Squad 2. Unfortunately this was right before she went missing and Sui-feng took over. I don't know why but she took an immediate dislike to me and threw me into the Detention Unit. But I was bound and determined to show the Captain I belonged in the Gotei 13."

Lieutenant Iba nodded his head. "And so you devoted yourself to learning every school of Zankensoki, not just what was required for your station. I know what that feels like."

Enjeru continued his explanation. "But you also know there's more to it than just learning the name of your _Zanpakuto_: You have to bond with it, make it part of your whole being. Most Soul Reapers do this by carrying theirs at all times as well as sparring and slaying hollows with it. Over time the Soul Reaper and _Zanpakuto _become one. I never had that chance to bond with _Kaminari no Ikari _that well, so when I joined Squad 7 and tried to use my _Shikai_ for the first time in combat it resisted me and fought back by lashing out at anything that was near us, Soul Reaper and hollow alike. We can't even communicate with each other. When it wants to be heard, it puts thoughts in my head or shows me what it thinks we should do. It confuses me in combat and makes me hesitate, which slows my reaction time. I have to spend so much energy keeping it in check so that it doesn't hurt anyone that it makes me a liability on the battlefield."

Taijan had been sitting at the table during the whole process silently drinking his sake and listening to Enjeru. Reaching across the table he slapped Enjeru across the face.

"You jackass! Did you ever think that you could have come to your teammates and asked for help? If we knew you had a problem we would have _jumped_ to help you. Six months! Six freaking _months_ we have fought by you and have been willing to die for you and you _still_ don't trust us enough to come to us for help!?"

Felt his face turn red with rage, then embarrassment. "I didn't want to bother anyone else with my problems. I know in time my partner and I will come to terms with each other and all will be well."

Tetsuzaemon polished off the last of his bottle of sake and slammed his fist down on the table. "You're going to have more than enough time to get in touch with your partner. I am hereby assigning you a new training regimen. You will spar with me every day in the old training grounds away from prying eyes and to reduce the risk that someone other than myself will be hurt if your _Zanpakuto _decides to lash out. We will work on your control and reflexes until I am satisfied. Understood, 12th seat Masamune?"

Enjeru's expression went from ashamed to excited to confused as hell all within the time it took Tetsuzaemon to finish his statement. "Excuse me, sir, but did you just call me 12th Seat Masamune?"

Taijan hopped from his seat and threw an arm around Enjeru. "That's right, pal. After what you did saving my life today and with all the progress you've shown, I had to recommend you take the open spot."

Lieutenant Iba left his own seat and offered Enjeru his hand. "And I agreed and took it to Captain Komamura myself. Congratulations, Enjeru. Your life just became much harder."

Taijan turned to Lieutenant Iba and gave a slight bow. "Sir, I would like to join you in helping train Enjeru to use his _Shikai_. I think I owe him that much."

Lieutenant Iba shook his head at Taijan. "Not right now, Taijan. Perhaps in time you will be able to help, but not now."

Enjeru smiled and bowed to both Taijan and Lieutenant Iba, his ponytail falling over his left shoulder.

"Thank you both. I won't disappoint you."

Tetsuzaemon returned Enjeru's bow and smiled at the blonde man. "I trust you won't, my friend. I trust you won't."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Grand Mess Hall of the Gotei 13 was unusually full today, and Enjeru found himself sitting at the end of a row enjoying his lunch. While each squad had its' own kitchen and mess areas, most Soul Reapers used the Grand Mess Hall as a means to catch up with friends in other squads and promote a sense of solidarity. What made today different from other days is that all of the teams deployed to the world of the living had returned for a short reprieve before being rotated out again. At any given time, a substantial number of Soul Reapers were not actually in Soul Society but rather pulling long term deployments all over Japan dealing with hollow invasions.

"Jeez, can't find a seat anywhere today." Enjeru looked up towards the voice to see Taijan take a seat across from him, his tray laden with food. "Still, it's good to see the place like this. Everyone light hearted and talking to each other. It won't be like this for long, will it?"

Enjeru shook his head. "Not likely. The teams returning to Soul Society are bringing disturbing reports back with them."

Taijan stopped eating and looked to Enjeru with a furrowed brow. "Like what?"

"Hollow attacks are becoming more frequent, even in the smaller cities. And they're showing more organization and tactical thinking. Something it happening on the other side of things."

"And that's got everyone on edge." A third voice broke Enjeru's explanation as they pair were joined by a most peculiar Soul Reaper. It wasn't his height or body mass, for both were in the norm for a physically fit man of mid twenty years. It wasn't his brown eyes, and his uniform was no different than any other Soul Reapers. No, what set this man apart was his hair. Deep purple the shade of a ripe eggplant and cut in a bowl that set his bangs slightly past his eyes would have made this man stand out in a crowd in downtown Tokyo could only mean that Raine Hyane had arrived. Without missing a beat the Soul Reaper slid into the seat next to Taijan and nodded to Enjeru who returned the gesture. Raine and Enjeru were in the same class in Soul Academy and graduated together. Unlike Enjeru, Raine graduated in the top five percent of the class and was assigned to Squad 5 before the ink on his application dried. Raine was now the 8th Seat of Squad 5 and led one of the teams dedicated solely to the defense of Tokyo. Regardless of their difference in rank, Raine was one of Enjeru's oldest friends.

Raine took a drink from his glass while Enjeru and Taijan waited for him to continue. "Once we returned, my team started to talk with the others stationed throughout Japan and similarities started popping up. The hollows weren't just hunting souls to feed on. They were deliberately targeting souls in areas we were patrolling, drawing us into a fight. They used attack patterns like you talked about from your studies, Enjeru. They were probing our defenses and looking for weak spots. The casualties were nowhere near as bad as we thought it should have been. And now the captains are meeting to discuss what it all means."

Enjeru finished his plate and pushed it to the side. "It means someone is leading the hollows. Someone or _something_ is starting to organize them. I looked at the reports in Lieutenant Iba's office yesterday. This whole thing stinks, if you ask me. Tomorrow's rotation schedule isn't going to be enough if the next wave of attacks follow the patterns I've seen. Trust me on this."

"I know you read a lot of books Enjeru, but you can't _know_ what's going to happen tomorrow any more than the captains do." Taijan couldn't hide the disbelief in his voice anymore than he could hide the nervous twitch in his hand as he took a drink.

Enjeru smiled at his friend as he dipped his finger in the leftover sauce from his rice and began to draw patterns on the table. "Look at the standard deployment schedule for Tokyo," the blonde Soul Reaper drew a reasonable representation of the city of Tokyo and started marking **X**'s on the map, "These are the way stations in the city manned by Soul Reaper teams. Each one can safely patrol several miles of the city while being within support distance." Enjeru drew circles from the **X'**s to show these areas. "Now, look at the patrol circuits from each station and you can see openings." Enjeru marked these areas. "If I were going to assault Tokyo and inflict maximum damage to the Soul Reapers, given the information I see from these reports I would send forces here, here and here." Enjeru circled three openings in the patrol routes. "These openings would force the teams to expand their patrols and cut enough Soul Reapers off from support to neutralize them. From there it would be too easy to start picking off the remainders and set up for ambushes when relief teams arrive from Soul Society."

Taijan looked open-mouthed at the map Enjeru had drawn. His blue eyes began to widen as he started to realize the hard truth in Enjeru's words. "How can you tell all this just from a night of reading scattered reports?"

Enjeru hung his head low, letting his ponytail drape over a shoulder. "Last night Captain Komamura and Lieutenant Iba called me into a planning session. We went over the reports and brainstormed most of the night and came to this conclusion. The captain was serious enough that he forbade the Lieutenant from drinking the whole night. What we came up with was going to be brought to light at the captain's meeting."

"This is what I'm talking about," Raine was looking over the display with a critical eye, making notations. "I keep _telling_ Captain Aizen you should be in Squad 5. You would be invaluable to us since we have more teams in the world of the living than any others. I know I'd feel better with you coordinating us out there."

Enjeru gave a slight smile. "Thanks, but I like it in Squad 7. I don't think I would have achieved the things I have if it wasn't for the Lieutenant. It's become more of a home than I've ever had."

Taijan laughed at Enjeru. "No kidding. Daily training sessions with the Lieutenant? Do you know how many members of the Squad would kill to have that much attention from Iba? How's the training been, anyway? You two have been at it for years."

"It's hit a snag lately, really." Enjeru let a hint of disappointment enter his voice. "We've been training together for so long that I feel we're not making any progress anymore. I can control my _Shikai___as long as I want while we spar, but there's nothing new in the sessions. We just go through the motions. Sure my spirit acts up every now and then, wanting me to dodge to the side when there is no danger or wanting me to look over my shoulder at something that isn't there, but I think it's just bored."

"Maybe it's time to let someone else help you? You know I'm ready whenever you need me." Taijan gathered his tray and started out of the hall. "Just let me know."

Raine finished his own meal and hastily got up. "I think I hear the captain calling me. See you later!"

Enjeru was suddenly left alone with his diagram of Tokyo in front of him. Looking over the markings he started whispering to himself as he absent-mindedly stroked his goatee. "I _hope_ we're wrong."

…

"I'm starting to get frustrated. We've been doing it for years now and it's a stalemate now. Which says a lot for the kid's progress. He's gotten a lot tougher and gained a good deal of power. I need help."

Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba was sitting at a table in his favorite bar in the Rukon District having a drink with a friend. He was already into his second bottle of sake and starting to feel loosened up. Pouring a drink, his sleeve rolled up and exposed a blackened patch of skin.

"What the hell is _that_!?" The tattooed Soul Reaper across from Tetsuzaemon reached over and pulled the sleeve back farther revealing a charred burn on the Lieutenant's arm.

Iba jerked his hand free and rolled the sleeve back down. "A keepsake from this morning. I had a lapse in judgment and let him get close."

Renji Abarai, 6th seat of Squad 11, looked at his friend's arm and winced. "That is from just getting _close_? And you want _me_ to help you train him? Shouldn't you be talking to Ikkaku about this? He loves a good fight."

Iba downed his sake and reached for the bottle again. "True, but Ikkaku's the 3rd Seat and I don't want to expose Enjeru to that level of violence yet. Besides, Ikkaku is a close range fighter like me and I want to see how Enjeru does fighting a ranged opponent. _Zabimaru_, while still a melee _Zanpakuto_, does most of the fighting from a distance. I want to see how Enjeru does controlling his spirit while having to try and close distance and dodge the unpredictability of your style. It's a new level of training and I need your help, and didn't you say something the other day about wanting to get more practice in?"

Renji poured another drink and downed it quickly. "Okay, okay. I should go ahead and say yes now before I get sober and realize what a mistake it is. See you first thing in the morning."

…

The old training grounds for each Squad resembled old Roman arenas all the way down to the raised seating so that spectators could look down on fighters and cheer their champions on. Most squads hadn't touched their old grounds for years, except Squad 11 which Kenpachi Zaraki ordered be maintained for his personal amusements. Enjeru found it a good thing that these old grounds were isolated and deserted. In the early years of his training with Lieutenant Iba his released _shikai_ had a habit of freaking out under the stress and lashing out randomly at the empty seats. But that was in the past and Enjeru was more assured in his ability to control the spirit of his _Zanpakuto_ during his matches with Tetsuzaemon. Looking around the open air of the ancient forum, he wrapped his left hand around the lacquered scabbard on his hip.

"Deep in thought, or just taking in the sights?" The gruff voice of Tetsuzaemon Iba brought Enjeru back to his senses as the younger Soul Reaper turned to meet his teacher and mentor.

"A little of both, sir. These must have been grand when they were in more frequent use."

"Hai, I bet they were." Lieutenant Iba took a long glance around the training ground and cracked a smile before returning his shaded gaze to Enjeru. "Are you ready to start?"

Enjeru nodded and drew his _Zanpakuto_ with his right hand. Normally the blonde Soul Reaper would settle into a ready stance with his blade held outward. Instead, Enjeru flipped his kodachi into a reverse grip and raised his arms in front of him and crossed them with his blade facing forward.

"Strike from the heavens, _Kaminari no Ikari!_"

The blade of Enjeru's _Zanpakuto_ began to emit a bluish white glow and began to slowly lose its form for a moment before flowing onto the Soul Reaper's forearm and spreading from his right arm across the connected skin to his left. As the glow subsided a pair or metal vambraces covered his forearms. The white tint of the metal was emblazoned with blue engraved patterns resembling lightning bolts that continued to emit a light glow even as the _Zanpakuto _itself finished it's transformation. Uncrossing his arms, Enjeru rolled his shoulders and settled into a fighting stance facing Tetsuzaemon who had already released his own sword and stood ready with the straight bladed chopper already in an offensive stance.

Enjeru could feel the energy coursing though his body as his _Zanpakuto _started to flood his mind with images of attack plans ranging from flash-stepping forward and delivering a knee to the gut to sitting back and blasting the other man with blasts of electric kido all the way into the absurd notion of just flat out charging forward and howling like a banshee in the hopes of stunning the Lieutenant into not blocking the massive haymaker that would be offered to the flat topped Lieutenant's face. Enjeru didn't let these last long as he knew by now the spirit was just having a bit of fun before the real match started.

Not waiting for the more experienced man to make the first move, Enjeru decided to take _Kami's _advice and flash-stepped towards Tetsuzaemon. Enjeru could feel the exhilaration in the back of his mind as _Kaminari no Ikari_ was thrilled that his partner had decided to heed his advice, only to be replaced with a tinge of sorrow once Enjeru decided to stop the _shunpo_ short and threw his right palm, wreathed in electric blue energy, outward and releasing a blast of charged kido.

Tetsuzaemon knew this feint well and flash-stepped to the left, knowing Enjeru was right handed and appeared closer to his opponent's strong arm so that he couldn't get a fully cocked a committed right hand to the jaw. Enjeru could feel the energy around Tetsuzaemon shifting and expected the flash step and raised his left leg and spun on his right, sending a spinning wheel kick to where he was sure Iba would materialize. Halfway through the spin, Enjeru felt a buzzing on the back of his neck and was filled with a sudden urge to stop the attack and duck. Enjeru decided to fight the urge and continued his arc which would end with landing a solid blow to the Lieutenant's…

_**CRACK!**_

Pain exploded in Enjeru's skull as his head was snapped around the opposite way his body was turning which sent him spiraling to the ground. The shock of the blow and the disorienting of his fall hurt Enjeru more than the actual punch itself. His _Zanpakuto _spirit was reeling in surprise and was trying to reach out and strike at anything near the pair, but Enjeru was able to calm himself and reassure his spirit that everything was fine. The constant buzz in the back of Enjeru's mind let him know his partner had backed off but was still annoyed. Mirroring it's feelings, Enjeru quickly climbed to his feet and spun to meet his attacker. A Soul Reaper with bright red hair done up to resemble what could only be a pineapple in Enjeru's mind and whose head was decorated in black tribal tattoos was standing next to Lieutenant Iba, shaking his right hand.

"Dammit, Iba! You didn't tell me his jaw was made of iron! Geez that smarts."

Lieutenant Iba just laughed and clapped the newcomer on the shoulder. "I can't tell you _everything_ about him, can I? How else are you supposed to learn from each other."

Enjeru cautiously slid into a fighting pose and started to channel his spiritual energy into his hands. "Lieutenant, what's going on here?"

"The next step in your training," Tetsuzaemon stepped away from the other Soul Reaper and leaned against a nearby wall. "This is Renji Abarai, 6th Seat of Squad 11 and a friend of mine. He's here to see how well you can hold you _Zanpakuto _in check while adapting to different fighting styles. Once you're comfortable sparring with him, we move on to two on one sparring. Are you ready?"

Enjeru clenched his fists, letting his knuckles pop before opening them up. "Ready!"

Renji smiled and drew his _Zanpakuto _and ran the flat of his own palm down the blade.

"Roar, _Zabimaru!_"

The tattooed Soul Reaper's blade began to glow and morph into a weirdly designed blade. To Enjeru the blade seemed to be made of 6 sections, each bigger than the last as it rose from the hilt and each section bearing a massive pick or fang-like extension. Enjeru's mind started to process the situation as he took in Renji's released blade.

_A melee type _Zanpakuto_, typical of Squad 11. I can close the distance easily enough and take the size of the weapon out of the equation._

Having set himself on a strategy, Enjeru used a flash step to close the distance. Renji never moved from his spot but merely flicked his wrist and revealed the true nature of _Zabimaru_. The sections of his blade began to separate and shoot forward, each connected by a wide, thin tether forming a type of bladed whip. Enjeru never had time to react as the lead blade slammed into his chest. Enjeru felt the wind knocked from his chest as the opposing forces of inertia met, canceled each other out and dropped the Soul Reaper to the dirt. Looking up, Enjeru could see the whip-like blade retract and slither it's way to the hilt Renji still held. The red-headed man smiled and let a single chuckle escape.

"Oh, come on. That can't be your best shot. Let's see what you're made of."

Enjeru struggled to his feet and dusted himself off before setting himself back into a fighting stance and nodding to his opponent.

"You got it."

The buzzing in Enjeru's mind was beginning to get restless, wanting to take it to this upstart man who injured them. Enjeru sent back a wave of agreement but still remained cautious of Renji on his odd _Zanpakuto_. Kido flowed through Enjeru's body, focusing through his vambraces and causing the blue sapphires set in them to glow brightly and emit a slight crackling sound. Throwing his right hand out, Enjeru released some of his charged kido in a bolt aimed straight at Renji. As the bolt streaked towards its' target it let out a roar that sounded to the startled Soul Reaper like a great cat and the bolt began to form itself into the open mouthed visage of said great cat. Renji caught himself staring at the elegant let deadly attack so long he nearly forgot to flash-step out of its' way. Once the tattooed Soul Reaper was safely away from the bolt of energy he directed his attention back to Enjeru, only to see a second bolt roaring its way toward him. Renji barely got out an "Oh Shit!" before jumping into the air to avoid the attack. Hovering in the air, Renji could see Enjeru below him, energy crackling in his hands.

"Nice attack. How many of those have you got?"

Enjeru held up his armored forearms, each one contained six sapphires, one on each arm was no longer glowing. "About ten more before I have to recharge."

Renji nodded in acknowledgement. "How long do you need to recharge?"

"About a minute per bolt. Think you can dodge until I run out?"

_Not really. _"We might find out soon enough."

Renji decided staying at long range with Enjeru would not end well for him, since the other man was clearly comfortable sitting back and throwing bombs and Renji himself was not the best with kido spells, being from Squad 11 not helping that fact. Not wanting to spend any more time than he needed to being a stationary target, Renji started to rapidly flash step around the arena, not stopping long enough for Enjeru to get a lock on him and throw another blast at him. Enjeru, for his part, was trying to keep track of Renji but found it only irritated him and his partner, who was more than willing to loose the ten bolts they had in reserve in different directions and hope to hit. Enjeru was close to agreeing with his partner when he suddenly felt that he needed to be anywhere but where he was currently standing. Deciding not to fight his partner this time, Enjeru flash-stepped left just in time to see Renji appear where he had been standing and bury a knee in the sand. What Enjeru didn't see until it was too late was that _Zabimaru _was extended. Suddenly pain shot through Enjeru's left shoulder. Swinging his head around, Enjeru saw one of the pick-like blades embedded in his shoulder. White hot pain gave way to molten fury as Enjeru felt his hold on _Kaminari no Ikari _slipping, and the spirit wanted nothing more than to destroy the one who hurt his partner.

Renji smirked to himself as his feint worked and he delivered first blood to Enjeru in their match. Tetsuzaemon mentioned the Soul Reaper had to keep a mental hold on his _Zanpakuto_ which slowed his reactions at times, and Renji decided to use that to his advantage. Feeling the match was over, Renji recalled _Zabimaru_, sealing it and sheathed the now normal sword before turning to Enjeru. "You're fast Masamune, I'll give you that. Given some more time and practice you could really be a hand full at any range…" Renji was cut short by the sight he found when he found Enjeru. The blonde man was kneeling on the ground, his shoulder cut deep and seeping blood. His _Zanpakuto _had yet to seal itself away, which meant to Renji that Enjeru wasn't near death even if the wound looked horrendous.

_Did I really do that to him? I wasn't aiming to hurt him _THAT _bad…_

_**It had to be done, Renji. That man's **_**Zanpakuto**_** is dangerous. We wouldn't fair well in an extended fight with him.**_

_It wasn't a fight, you baboon! It was a sparring match!_

Renji's internal fight _Zabimaru_ was cut short when the red haired Soul Reaper noticed the vambraces on Enjeru's arms had changed. The gleaming white metal had become tarnished, and the sapphires were now blood rubies. Also, the bluish white energy that had coursed around Enjeru had become a bright crimson.

Renji suddenly felt the pit of his stomach fall into his feet. "What's going on, Enjeru?"

"Bakudo #63! Sajo Sabaku!" Chains made of golden light appeared and wrapped themselves around Enjeru, binding his arms to his body and making him scream in pain as the chains further injured his arm. Renji looked to the source of the chains to find Tetsuzaemon Iba closing his fist, finishing the spell.

"Quickly! Knock him out!"

Renji wasted no time and delivered a blow to the back of the restrained Soul Reaper's neck with all the force he could muster. Enjeru's eyes rolled back into his head and the man collapsed, his _Zanpakuto _sealing itself away into its' kodachi form.

Tetsuzaemon Iba rushed to Enjeru's side and hoisted the unconscious man over his shoulder. "We have to get him to Squad 4 now!"

…**..**

Enjeru slowly opened his eyes after feeling like he spent an eternity asleep. As his eyes began to focus he realized he was in the Squad 4 Infirmary. More to the point, he was in one of the emergency treatment room. Gingerly he sat up and felt a slight numbness in his left arm. Looking over he saw his uniform had been torn at the shoulder and revealed the disappearing scar that was likely the wound he received in his fight with Renji.

"Good, you're awake. I was starting to worry."

From across the room Enjeru heard the gruff voice of his Lieutenant and looked over to find that Tetsuzaemon Iba was indeed there, sitting in a chair with Renji standing next to him, showing obvious signs of relief.

"Yeah, I was starting to worry too. But I think I was more afraid of what Tetsuzaemon would have done to me if I had accidentally killed a member of his squad in what was supposed to be a friendly sparring match."

Remembering the last few seconds of the match and the pain that Enjeru felt before passing out, his anger started to return. "Yeah, about that. What the blue _hell_ did you do that to me for?! You could have killed me!" The buzzing of _Kaminari no Ikari_ in the back of Enjeru's mind was fully of the mindset that Renji should burn for hurting them like that, but Enjeru held back the violent thoughts. At least until Renji could explain himself. Renji, for his part seemed to catch on and held his hands up in peace.

"Hey man, that wasn't my idea. I was just going to draw first blood and call it done. But something made _Zabimaru _think you were a threat and added a touch more force than I wanted. And while we're on the subject of 'what the fuck', you went kinda loopy there at the end before we got you subdued. Care to explain?"

Enjeru's eyebrows creased in question. "What happened?"

Renji explained in detail about the change in Enjeru's _Shikai_ and the energy that he was letting out. Lieutenant Iba confirmed everything Renji said about the episode.

"I've never seen anything like that before. It was like you became a completely different person. Your aura got seriously screwed up."

Enjeru hung his head low and began to shake. "I don't know. I just felt the pain in my shoulder and was filled with a sudden flash of hate. My partner was just as angry. And then it was like we were one mind, driven to the same goal. That's when I heard you, Lieutenant. And then everything went black."

Lieutenant Iba stroked his chin in thought for several moments before coming to a conclusion. "If I had to guess, I would say it was the lapse in your control allowed your _Zanpakuto_ to exert more control over your abilities than usual. That's just the kind of thing we need to know about. Now we've seen it and have something to work for. I imagine we'll go a little slower on this particular level of your training. But we made progress. That's a positive note for the evening." Lieutenant Iba smiled and brought his sunglasses down his nose to give Enjeru a wink. "And it might not be the only one."

Before Enjeru could ask what he meant, the treatment room door opened and Enjeru could feel his smile widen enough to touch both of his ears as Kisutera Yishona walked into the room with his medical folder in hand.

"Good to see you up and moving finally. You gave us quite a scare for an hour or so. Thankfully the Lieutenant got you here in short order and I was able to fix the damage without difficulty."

Enjeru gave Kisutera a questioning look. "You?"

"What? You don't want to be treated by me?" Kisutera smiled and mockingly gave a look of being hurt.

Enjeru immediately blushed and found his jaw was hanging open. "No! Not at all. I'm glad you were the one to treat me."

The buzz in Enjeru's head sent several images of things _**IT**_ would like have done by her, which Enjeru mentally agreed with wholeheartedly.

Kisutera put a hand over her face to hide the smile and the fact her own face was starting to flush before clearing her throat and trying to get back into professional mode. "It was Lieutenant Iba who asked for me. He mentioned since you had already been treated by me over the years I would be able to work on you easier than another medic, which is actually sound thinking to be honest. Since I already know the wavelengths your Spiritual Energy operates on, I was able to stabilize you faster and mend your tear in a jiffy."

Lieutenant Iba stood up and smoothed his uniform out before heading for the door. "Well, seeing you're in _good hands_ and all, I think it's time to go for a drink. Come on, Renji."

"Actually, I think I'm gonna stick around and make sure…ACK!" Renji started to protest before Iba grabbed him by the front of his jacket and yanked him out, swinging the door shut behind him.

Kisutera watched the two men leave and waited for the door to shut before letting her posture slip a little into a more lax setting and setting her eyes on Enjeru. "So…alone at last"

Enjeru looked deep into Kisutera's eyes, starting to get lost in the twin flecks of jade and feeling his weariness fade as adrenaline started to flood his body. Coming to his senses, Enjeru blinked several times to clear the fog from his mind and coughed slightly. "Thank you for treating me, Miss Yishona. Perhaps I could buy you drink to properly thank you?"

Kisutera, also lost in the deep gaze with Enjeru, had to suddenly turn her own head to break the connection before returning her sight to the blonde Soul Reaper and waving a finger at him. "You know I don't date patients."

Enjeru pulled the torn sleeve of his uniform over his shoulder and stood up, allowing him to raise himself over Kisutera's petite yet fit frame. "I'm not a patient anymore."

Kisutera placed a hand on Enjeru's chest and pushed him back to arms' length. "You're not going to give up, are you?"

Enjeru shook his head. In the years since first meeting her, He had made it a note keep tabs on the deployment schedules, always making note of when Kisutera was in Soul Society. Taijan and Iba had jokingly accused him of stalking her, but he never made an obvious move on her when he knew she was in Soul Society. However, if he were to get injured training with the Lieutenant or during a mission he would try and make sure he at least got a chance to see his Raven Beauty and try to ask her out. Always it was the same "No patients" excuse to which Enjeru would reply that he was no longer a patient. Their little game had only recently advanced past that particular roadblock.

"Not yet. I still haven't gotten a yes from you."

Kisutera chuckled and shook her head and continued their verbal sparring match of flirtation. "You won't get a yes until you aren't a patient. And you are still a patient until you are discharged from the infirmary. Now if you will excuse me, I have some more patients to see before I am relieved of duty in _Two _Hours."

And with that, Kisutera winked at Enjeru and left the room. Leaving Enjeru alone and muttering to himself, "Two hours…"

…**.**

It was the longest shift Kisutera had worked in years. Silently she reminded herself not to volunteer for infirmary duty the day patrols returned from the world of the living. Soul Society was big enough and the Gotei 13 grounds vast enough for every member to comfortably exist with each other with no problems. However, there always seemed to be old rivalries or new ones or simply brawls over who got the best table at a particular bar to keep the infirmary filled to capacity during the 2 day cycle. The cycle used to be 5 days but too much property was damaged over that time and the Head-Captain decided to lower the overlay which instantly lowered repair costs and wait times all over the Seireitei.

_Admit it, girl. Tonight dragged on forever because you were waiting those two hours so you could get the hell out of there and see if _The Clueless Wonder_ finally got the hint._

There were times when being partnered with a _Zanpakuto _was a curse. Especially when you were paired with one that was constantly nosing itself into personal matters.

_The hell it's personal. Your lack of companionship also puts a crimp in my existence too, you know? When you get depressed, _**I** _get depressed. When you and this dense as a concrete block Soul Reaper start flirting and you leave him a wide open invitation, which he then doesn't get and you start to count the days until you get rotated back in and you _**hope**_ to see him and give him __**another**__ chance, _**I**_ get left high and dry too. How many more years are you going to wait until you finally take the initiative and ask him yourself!?_

"I know, I know. And you're right. If he doesn't get a clue this time I may have to just find wherever he trains and beat some understanding into his thick skull."

_That's the spirit! You haven't gotten into a good scrap in a while. Maybe that's the best way to get him to catch a hint. Are you sure he isn't one of Squad 11's Neanderthals?_

Kisutera stopped her walk and looked down at her _Zanpakuto_. "Eww! How dare you even make a _joke_ like that!?"

Kisutera's partner just started laughing hysterically as she finally left the infirmary.

"Am I interrupting something?"

The voice knocked Kisutera out of her daydream conversation and snapped her back into reality. Spinning around she found Enjeru leaning up against the wall of the Squad 4 infirmary.

"Just a little spat with a wiseass know it all." Kisutera ignored her spirit's retort as she looked over Enjeru. He had changed his uniform, which Kisutera appreciated.

_At least he has __**some**__ common sense._

Enjeru smiled and walked up next to Kisutera and offered her his arm. "So, now that I'm not a patient and you're not on the clock, how about a drink?"

Kisutera didn't miss a beat slipping her arm into his and leaning her head on his shoulder. "About damned time!"


End file.
